


day 9

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [9]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, they're gay and it's scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: 1) goddard creates an Environment where sleeping with your coworkers is common and 22) im gay and terrified by pryce and rachel





	day 9

Rachel hated the annual office party. Cutter was his usual weird self, Pryce rarely made an entrance, and everyone else was either drunk or looking for a promotion.   
That’s all these parties really were anyway- most people didn’t actually celebrate Christmas, and it was just an excuse to get drunk with your coworkers or try to sweet-talk your way into a promotion. 

She decided to take a lap around the room, maybe get a drink. She walked past Kepler and Jacobi, who were unfortunately getting hit on by Cutter. Or maybe not so unfortunately- they looked rather intrigued, if slightly repulsed. Riemann was sulking in the corner (‘is he even supposed to be here?’ she thought), and it looked like everyone else was mostly drinking. She’d been working at Goddard long enough to know that after the schmoozing and drinking was done, most people would use alcohol and ‘Christmas Spirit’ as an excuse to hook up with your coworkers. Not that Rachel would make that mistake more than once. 

‘Well,’ she thought, looking around the room. ‘Maybe I could make it twice.’ That was a the thing about a company like Goddard- everyone slept with everyone else. You couldn’t really hold a steady relationship outside of the company (given the secrecy of the job and the fact that a lot of people were, legally, dead) and besides, you could carpool the morning after! Convenient for everyone involved. 

Besides the complicated work politics and trying to remember who, exactly, was sleeping with who at any given moment. 

By this point, Rachel had made an entire lap of the room and picked up a cocktail on the way. It looked like the party was starting to clear out, and couples were surreptitiously slipping out the door together. (She’d noticed Kepler, Jacobi and Cutter hadn’t left, although they had gotten deeper into conversation and were standing awfully close to each other. She shuddered at the thought of the three of them and shoved it out of her mind.) 

She finished her cocktail and was getting ready to head out the door when, of all people, Pryce walked in. 

“Leaving already, Ms.Young?” she asked, and Rachel suddenly had a feeling she wasn’t going home alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) goddard creates an Environment where sleeping with your coworkers is common and 2  
> 2) im gay and terrified by pryce and rachel


End file.
